


The Paracosm: Part 2

by Chrissybot



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissybot/pseuds/Chrissybot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choices have to be made after rescuing the alien Maya from the Federation prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paracosm: Part 2

The planet Biomenae has only just been discovered by humans in the past decade. It was hidden away from observation in the ghostly sector known as Proxima Centauri. Ruan and Brell Breton, a father and son of of Earth origin, happened upon it escaping Federation militia. They were unconscious when their space craft, the Narkissos - a stolen and reconditioned Federation First Class mini-cruiser, ran out of fuel and life support. They drifted powerless in the Beyond for hours, knowing that their distress signal had been transmitted out into the void of space. Soon after, they took their last breaths and drifted into the void of death. Maya discovered the weak signal while on duty in the main control tower in the resplendent capitol city of Western Lights located on the northern hemisphere on the western-most area of the continent of Caimoor. Caimoor, Gholdein, and Parelma are Biomenae’s three main continents that cover half of the planet. The other half is a black ocean with widespread phosphorescent reefs spanning for miles and home to many beautiful, yet deadly, species of creatures. Sometimes ships in orbit see the planet glowing. Outsiders have nicknamed it the ‘radiant orb’. Maya sent a scanning probe to the coordinates of the signal and tried to make contact, but to no avail. She programmed the probe to attach itself to the hull and guide it back to her planet.

The humans were rushed to a healing temple and a few hours later the men were revived and made aware of the situation. Shocked from waking on an unknown planet, the men quickly calmed themselves, but being not too unfamiliar with alien races they made their new acquaintances aware of their situation as well. It was agreed that they could stay. Ruan and Brell integrated themselves into the society and lived peacefully for some time. They were allowed to communicate with their allies on earth and soon other humans would come to visit the shadowy planet. Ruan employed his military knowledge to help when factions began to form in more troubled areas of the three continents. He could not sit idly by and do nothing. This was his home now. There was unrest concerning the suppression of the natural, yet extraordinary, abilities of the species here and factions began attacking the main cities where the suppression centers were located. Maya was torn on the topic, having been grateful for the BiCEP program which gave her the opportunity to have more control over her ‘abilities’, but also understood the need of natural order. Most members of the society embraced the program and made sure to not overstep their bounds, ensuring peaceful living, but still there were those who thought that the species was meant to just deal with it. This caused problems when cases of insanity from overuse began to surface. Much like when humans become dependent on certain types of drugs, here the abuse causes a Biomenicto destroy not only themselves, but can create tears in the fabric of the dimensional space surrounding that individual. Fortunately, the planet, much like its inhabitants, has certain abilities. It has been historically documented that it can heal itself and that may be the only saving grace it has to overcome its more petulant abusers.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Back at a dilapidated bunker in the middle of the state once known as Texas, two tired men, one unconscious alien, and a super computer were biding their time to consider what course of action to take next. A squad of Federation troops would soon be scouring the perimeter for the escaped prisoner, and if given orders to extend the search further out, the bunker would most likely be discovered within hours. Orac was taking its time examining the implant extracted from Maya’s temple and Avon and Vila were suddenly privy to an unusual light show seemingly provided by the sleeping alien.

“I don’t like this Avon, and I don’t want to be here when she explodes, or whatever it is that will happen happens with this alien. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. I’ve been through too much to go out like this. I mean, sure it’s pretty, but even a pretty death is still pretty dead!” Vila, still swaddled in his blanket, stumbled awkwardly as he started to get up and move a few feet back towards the table that Orac sat upon. “We need Orac to tell us what is going on. Surely it's done scanning that thing. And what about the prison transmission to Federation Central Command?! She’ll come for us. You know she will, and this time she’ll be sure to finish us off!”

Avon sat and stared nonchalantly, in his usual way, at the lights still swirling above Maya’s head as she continued to hum in her slumber. He was quite curious about what was happening, but not overly concerned whilst Vila gave his assessment of the situation. He had seen, heard, and experienced much in his life; alien invasions, living mechanical planets, betrayals, cryogenic murderers, space pirates, and of course, brilliant super computers. A musically assisted light show was not going to give him cause to panic now.

He stood up and started out of the bunker in the direction of the shuttle, much to Vila’s dismay. Upon returning, he was changed out of his skydiving gear and into a form fitting black and blue leather jumpsuit with plain black boots. He carried a matching sleeveless long jacket that he threw on as he walked back in. Testing a theory, Avon walked up next to Maya and waved his hand through the colors. They smoothed out like an air current through smoke and dissipated. Maya’s humming stopped and she stirred and shifted to her side on the cot. Avon raised an thoughtful eyebrow and went over to Orac and Vila, smirking at his long time companions. “There. It’s gone. Does that make you feel better?” Vila scrunched up his face, “No more alien lava lamps? Yeah, that’s better.” Avon returned his focus to Orac and tapped the key to get its attention. “Orac? Have you an assessment on this implant? She may wake soon, but first I would like to know what you do. You know? Just in case we have to put it back.” The super computer buzzed and clicked with compliance and started its assessment.

“This particular type of implant is standard issue for most Federation prison centers on Earth, but this one has been modified for the surveillance of brain activity. Also, depending on its programmable settings, the guards can leave prisoners completely paralyzed, but aware of their surroundings. This one still has a remnant “ghost” recording of what this prisoner has been subjected to.” Avon and Vila worryingly looked back at the dozing alien. It was Avon’s turn to crinkle his face as if already knowing what the answer to his question was going to be. He narrowed his eyes and spoke quietly, “And what has the Federation subjected this prisoner to?” Orac’s buzzing lowered to a quiet hum, “They have inflicted their most harsh interrogation techniques to gather information on the terrorist group known as the Grey Warders, and its mission to rescue their targeted prisoners. Much violence wasinvolved in their extraction methods, and on a few occasions they were able to obtain the sought information. Such information being the location of the planet Biomenae where a new resistance group has been forming for the past few years to counter Federation interference and possible invasion at the behest of the now deceased rebel, Ruan Breton.”

They looked back again at the sleeper on the cot and did a double take when she was no longer there. A quiet yet sad voice crept up behind them, “Those humans. Those Federation fools. They excel at violence. It’s what they’re paid for I guess. It’s also an inherent trait amongst your species. I find it ironic that I will kill so many of them for simple revenge. My people were never so violent, but we learned over the years through our own errors and egos. We have become much like you. Don’t worry. You’ve helped me and in gratitude, I will help you.” Maya was standing a few feet behind them and staring intently at the implant to avoid eye contact with the men, almost out of guilt of her statement about the human race. “If I am to return home then there is no reason for me to retain the appearance of your kind.” Her guise of an average female human figure with green eyes and shoulder length brown hair began to blur and fade to reveal a paler, almost translucent skinned figure of average human height and pixie-cut silvery grey hair tinted with red. Her eyes remained green, dejected, and suddenly fixed upon Vila. “Do you want to know what they did to get their filthy information? How they made me weak and forced me to sellout my own people?” Vila froze wide-eyed finally noticing that she was looking directly at him. He dropped his blanket, the urgency to run bristling within every fiber of his being. He swallowed and shifted back a few feet, hands raised defensively, “Orac told us it was bad. Very bad! I’ve seen bad things happen to good people and I’m sure you were no exception, right? I think we know everything we need to. There’s no need to elaborate, surely.” She moved in closer, reaching her arms out as if to embrace him. Her tone became more sorrowful as she continued, “Oh, you are such an innocent, your eyes tell it all, but even the most innocent must know the whole truth before passing judgment.” Vila scooted around to the other side of the table to keep Orac between them. With Maya distracted, Avon quickly pocketed the implant, then reached out grabbing her left wrist to spin her around to face him. “Maya, we don’t have time for thi...” 

Whatever it was that happened next must be what it's like to be awake in a dream, not your own, but someone else’s. Trapped in a nightmare. Avon found that he was no longer in the bunker, but standing in the cell where Maya had been at the prison. He could see through her eyes, but yet also from the outside. It looked much like security camera footage fuzzing with static and bearing witness to every verbal and physical assault placed upon her. All of the blood, pain, and humiliation that comes with A-Level Federation interrogation. It seemed to last forever, but was only seconds when Maya jerked her arm free from Avon’s grasp, canceling the imagery. He froze and stared at Maya whose eyes were full of hatred and contempt, while his face was that of an ice cold mask covering a blazing fire that has been burning for many years. A fire that would burn down every last vestige of Terran Federation rule. A fire that could burn a man to his very soul. Able to move again, he looked up into her bright green eyes and saw how sad and vengeful a once peaceful being could become. Very quietly he said, "I'm sorry."

Maya moved back cautiously, and rubbed her wrist staring back into the dark eyes of the man before her. “I see that we are kindred then. All of us - we have a common goal. Freedom. Whatever it takes to get it. Whatever the cost.” Where he had been able to see into her pain, so was she into his. The murder of Blake at his own hands. The deaths of his companions on Gauda Prime, and those that fell before. A blackened figure looked down on him, observing all of the bloodshed and destruction and ever watchful and waiting. There were the sinister eyes of Servalan with her red-lipped smile showing razor sharp teeth to bite away at those who would dare oppose her and her corrupt Federation. This is where his anger was focused. There was also a small amount of admiration for his nemesis. Maya thought this curious.

Minutes passed and all was quiet. The air was still and it seemed like no one was breathing. The rain outside had ceased some time ago leaving no background noise save for a slight tapping of droplets hitting the ground from the bunker roof. Even Orac’s clicking and buzzing was so low it was barely audible, as though it couldn’t breathe either. Suddenly, the bunker lights began to flicker as they and the heating system shut down with a loud thud. Everyone was shaken from their stupors and began to react. Vila was the first to ask the important question, “Orac!? What the hell is going on?” The combination clicking and buzzing grew louder in response as it increased its internal lighting to help them see in the dark, “Federation search groups have begun to fly over the area with scout crafts and are dropping small EMP mines to disable electronic devices. I am able to remain unaffected but I am uncertain if the shuttle outside has been compromised.” Avon glowered, rushing over to Orac, “Vila grab the gear and get to the shuttle. We need to get out of here now! Maya, if the shuttle has been disabled, we may need some of your ‘magic’ to enable it again. Do you think you’re up for it? I saw what happened last time you pulled a trick out of your sleeve. If I didn’t know better I’d say it nearly killed you, so, the choice is yours.”

Maya considered his last comment and assisted Vila in packing up the weapons and tools into a canvas duffel bag. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him flinch, “I am sorry if I scared you earlier. Such was not my intent. I just wanted you to understand. Can you forgive me?”Vila threw the bag strap over his other shoulder, and placed his free hand on hers with a smile, “You help us get out of here and I will forgive you for anything for the rest of my life!” At the table, Avon scooped up Orac with both hands and they all withdrew from the bunker.

They scurried to the shuttle, strapped in, and began start-up procedures and system checks. The craft purred to life, fortunate that it was just out of range of the EMP mines. “Those scouts will see us and shoot us down as soon as we break free of the canopy, Avon! This thing didn’t come equipped with weapons! What are we going to do?!” Avon considered Vila’s fear and turned to Maya dryly asking, “Have you any more tricks?” She tapped a finger on her seat’s armrest in thought and looked at Orac. “There is something I can try, but i will need your computer’s help.” He passed the flickering box over to her with a sly smile, “Work your magic.” Orac sputtered at the comment, “Magic? There is no such thing as magic. Magic is described as: The power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces. Supernatural forces are not believed in on Earth and have never been scientifically proven as fact.” Maya grinned, “Orac, I am not of Earth. My species has certain ‘special’ attributes and that gives me a slight advantage. Perhaps one day I can show you.” She took its uplink cord and plugged the connecting end into a hidden port under the skin of her left wrist. She sat with her eyes closed in concentration and started communicating digitally with Orac as her cybernetics kicked into gear. Within seconds an abrupt flash of light filled the cockpit of the shuttle. Maya winced and nodded as Orac made a report, “This shuttle is now imbued with an invisibility cloak. This effect will last only fifteen minutes. We will need to make haste with our exit." Vila lifted them into the sky and laughed excitedly, “HA! Now that’s a trick I tell you! Let ‘em catch us now!” Avon leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and blew out a breath of relief.

Maya laughed along with Vila. Her green eyes gleamed in the shuttle’s dim light and she patted Avon on the arm. “Well, it looks like we don’t really have a destination in mind, and being that we are still on Earth, I was wondering if you might like to try it again?” He opened his eyes and looked over at her curiously, observing her odd yet luminous features. “What do you have in mind exactly? Try what again?” She calmed her smile and presented a more business like demeanor, “I saw it in your mind. You are the computer expert found guilty of an attempt to embezzle five hundred million credits from the Terran Federation banking system. Would you like to try it again? Perhaps relying on others will prove to be a bit more profitable this time. Having some wealth would not hurt our situation, and it would drive the Federation mad. Just think of the look on Servalan’s face.” Avon outstretched his arms, clasped his hands behind his head, and put his feet up on the seat in front of him.“Well now, I think that is something that I would quite like to try again.” A wide smile followed his words as the shuttle dashed towards its destination.

End part 2


End file.
